Black Marvel
by JhonCollins
Summary: My attempt at writing a continuation for Make a Wish, Hunt for Mr. Black and Terminal Justice. Harry gets sent into the marvel universe. rated T for mild swearing and limes.
1. Chapter 1

They were too late the blue beam of energy raced into the sky and warped it, almost as though it struck the vastly blue expanse. Then it punctured it. And the sky was pulled into space, the sky was blown open and a view of space was shown. Ironman was firing repulsor bolts at the device trying to shut it down, when suddenly the beam pulsed and the vortex in the sky flashed, and pulsed. And then as it stabilised something fell out of it.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

The figure focused for a second and pulled a scythe out of thin air, streamlined himself before his flight path began to change and he began to fly.

They could now make out a man in dark robes as he began to descend onto the rooftop. Landing in front of the group he spoke, "Hello, When, Where and what planet am I on?"

This was said in english.

"Er, the year is 2011, we are in new york, on earth?"

"Hmm, I do not see the JLI building so I assume I am not in that universe. so I managed to get myself in yet another parallel dimension. Damn it. Hold on, I need to make a call."

The odd man put his hand into his pocket, pulling out a small lighter. Flipping it open he lit it, oddly enough it burned with a bright green flame.

Then he spoke to the flame only speaking the word, "Henchgirl."

The flame flickered, temporarily turned blue and and then spoke, "Hello, Henchgirl here! Who's there!"

"Mr. Black, I got ported to another dimension, again, after I finished sorting out genesis, I will call Kara in a bit, but I thought I should warn you ."

He quickly shut the lighter before reopening it "Kara," he intoned.

"Joe! What happened? Did something go wrong? What happened at Genesis? Are you OK? When are you coming back?"

"In order," he chuckled, "I am in another dimension. Nothing went wrong on my end. Genesis is back in one piece, I'm fine dear and I was going to ask if you Tim and Raven would like to join me."

"I'm sure they would like to, I will ask the professor and Henchgirl to set something up."

"You know I could just come pick you up."

"There's no need. We will be fine."

The man flicked the lighter closed.

The man sighed before turning to the group.

"Okay, so we have established that I am now in an alternate dimension, let me introduce myself. I am Mr. Black, that's all you need to know, I actually am quite confused as to the nature of the rest of my information, currently I am on vacation, and ended up in your dimension quite by accident.

My wife Kara and my children will come here as soon as they can since they don't want to bother me.

Any questions?"

The man in the red and gold armour, looked at him and deadpanned, "we are in the middle of a war. The crazy guy in the green robes is in charge, we need to capture him and kill all of the weird things."

'Hmm, okay,'

Snatching up his scythe he got to work, jumping from craft to craft decapitating the many chitauri in his path, stopping for a second he blasted a mild pain hex at one of the chitauri.

Unknown to Joe the Chitauri were hive minded, and the pain hex caused all of the beasts to flinch. Far above him on the chitauri mothership, a single creature accidentally hit the wrong button.

"_Self Destruct in 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2... 1…_"

Back on earth the chitauri dropped like puppets with their strings cut. The large Leviathans without their alien pilots careened into the nearest buildings.

Loki was shocked by this change, and was caught by surprise by the blow that struck the back of his head.

Joe who had appeared out of thin air in a swirl of robes the end of his scythe scratched from the impact with the back of the horned helmet.

"Damnit"

With a flick of his wrist Joe conjured a length of rope that encircled the unconscious god of mischief.

Meeting with the four others he excused himself to attend to his own business.

As he left Loki awoke before suddenly spotting Mr Black, muttering in awe "Surtr" before squealing like a fangirl and fainting.

Looking at each other the patriot and virtuoso asked "Is that normal?"

"I have not seen him act like that." muttered the demigod before turning to his teammates, "Though this Surtr from what I remember of Loki's explanations is that he is an ancient sorcerer of some sort."

Back atop the roof of stark tower Joe had pulled out his Ankh, he quickly waved it around.

Immediately a mist covered skeleton rose from the floor.

"Hello, Harry, I am the Head Death for this dimension and the universes within."

"Ah, yes, I got pulled into this dimension by accident and wanted to know a few things about it. Is that okay with you?" he inquired

"I could use the time to do a few things, so in return for this, you take over as the head death for the next few days."

"No problem."

"Anyways, this dimension is quite odd in that there are several universes contained within, not including the realm of the dead and the realm of heaven and hell. You are on one of the most prominent, Earth-C6, currently the one with the most Essence.

You were apparently caught up in the dimensional wake of the destabilised wormhole the world had no wizards though all the people have the ability to channel magic and have the capability to become sorcerers, these people can use either ambient magic or channel the power of powerful magical beings.

There are also several humans that developed special powers due to genetic mutation, furthermore the universe is rife with life and there is a plethora of aliens.

On this planet there are three main groups, and a few extras, The Fantastic Four, The X-Men and the avengers. The main individuals outside these groups are a teenager going by spiderman, the sorcerer supreme - Stephen strange, Ghost rider and Daredevil.

There is also a group of Aliens from one of the major universes in this dimension, known as Asgardians, they are one of the main groups in a series of realms that visited earth a long time in the past and were revered as gods.

I will warn you, one of my subordinates has gone rouge and I cant pin her down long enough to strip her of her position, and she still has minor powers over death over a minor dead dimension, home of those nasty things you just killed along with a few other races and a being named Thanos.

That bastard is infatuated with my renegade subordinate and is practically the only thing anchoring her to existence. If you can, please kill him for me.

Finally I wish you a good day."

And with that she left, to do whatever female skeletons with time on their hands do.

Joe on the other hand let time pass before stepping about, he called the professor to talk about a replacement scythe

His current scythe is a simply yew handled scythe with a steel blade but had some rune for sharpness and the like powered off of ambient energy, but he wanted to get a new one.

The simplistic scythe is useful but he hopes to get a better one soon.

He wanders around, picking up several of the Chitauri weapons and sends them to Black island.

Slowly meandering, he picks up Loki's staff and walks over to the seven next to the helicopter pad.

"Hi!"


	2. Chapter 2

As the two metaphysical beings were talking the others were sequestered in the wrecked bar on the top of stark tower.

As they walked in, Tony put away his suit, and sat at the bar, turning to his teammates he questioned, "Do any of you know who that is?"

The group began to think as the Hulk powered down and changed.

Oddly enough it was the Captain who responded, "I remember someone along his lines, back in the war, when I was taking out Hydra bases, was once paired up with a british man never told me his name just to call him Black, he was the only sergeant major I saw on the field."

"I do remember him vaguely, he was known as Svart, he was a war hero back when my grandfather Bor was fighting." Thor announced, "He was of great strength and wielded many weapons."

"so we have a person who is most likely Asguardian and has fought four thousand years ago can use magic and does not seem to have aged whatsoever." Tony summarized

"Asgardians do age, it is just far more slowly than midgardians. Surtr has not aged whatsoever." corrected Loki

"So a being, we have no clue what he is, he does not age, according to Loki can use magic, has been on earth for a long time, long enough to have appeared in the second world war and a powerful warrior by asgardian standards four thousand years ago..."

Loki turned to Tony and with a baleful glare deadpanned, "He has been a part of every major event in Asgard in recorded history, and many of the others including the Jotun have the same results. He is the single oldest being we know of. What is worse is that even from his point of view his timeline is absolutely scrambled, for all we know this is the first time he is in this dimension."

That had the entire group wondering.

"Hi, How are you doing?" remarked the subject of the matter as he entered the room.

"Not bad!" the warrior replies.

"Hey weren't his eyes blue before?" turning they saw Loki squealing and fainting. Again.

"Damn fanboys."

"Anyways, his eyes were blue when I hit him earlier, do any of you know what that means?"

"Well, Legolas here was put under mind control using Loki's staff and his eyes were blue." the odd philanthropist remarked, "but a good blow to the back of the head seems to have cured him."

"I would suggest keeping him away from that, I suspect he has at least been partially possessed by it."

"what do you mean?"

"Let me call The Doctor, I will see if I can get her diagnosis."

He pulled out his rather strange lighter before flicking it open.

"Doctor?"

"Yes Mr. Black?"

"Doctor, I have a man who might have a partial possession, I wanted to ask if you could check it out?"

"the Professor and Henchgirl are retrofitting the TARDIS to get Kara, Tim and Raven to the universe your in right now, so I can't but your HexQuarter should give you any information you need."

"Okay, bye!"

As he shut the lighter and turned towards Loki he missed the gaping mouths of the of the rest of the group.

He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a a odd device that seemed to be a metal plate backed with a layer of glowing blue crystal, in the shape of a hexagon that was quartered and each quarter slightly distanced from each other,

The ban quickly ran the device over Loki, focusing on his sternum, temples, and the base of his skull, before making a movement to the back of his head.

"Your friend here seems to have an extra mind put into him." he diagnosed, "This is not what I suspected, of course a good thing but makes it a nuisance to fix. I originally thought that he had an additional soul pushed into his body. But in this case it's almost like he has MPD and the staff is forcing the fake personality to take control." he explained further, before scanning him again this time stopping at mid back. "We also have evidence here of a curse of madness of some sort, to induce greed, jealousy and wrath. Though it does not explain anywhere near his amount of mental trauma."

He pulled out his wand, a short gunmetal stick with a few black and metal parts, before waving it over Loki, first, drawing a thick glowing blue string from the side of his head followed by rapping the base of his spine with his armoured finger.

Stowing away the string he turned to the archer, "Legolas, was it? Let me clear you head."

Again repeating the process, though this time the glowing material was as thin as a spiderweb moving that into a separate vial he turned to the group. Quickly pulling out his lighter he called the Doctor before passing the vials into the flame.

He quickly sat down and turned to the group. "So what do we do with him? I couldn't tell you, I'm better known for not taking prisoners."

The redhead, unnoticed until now was the one to respond, "In most cases there would be an interrogation, but due to his reputation is would be hard to detect if he was telling the truth."

"Hold on." pulling out the lighter and calling Henchgirl again, he asked for something he called Veritaserum. "This," he explained, "Is truth potion, the strongest I know of, and three drops will make any grown man answer any question asked of him in naught but the truth for 30 minutes."

"How can we trust it?" asked the spy, "we don't know if it is real."

"Wan't to try it?"

"Me! Me! Pick Me!" shouted the billionaire.

"Okay." before he swung his arm and bound him to a chair, and, quickly dripped three drops into the awaiting mouth.

"Name, Age and Current Address."

"Anthony Stark, 43, 10880 Malibu Point, 90265."

"ask away"

Banner started, "what is your favourite invention?"

"Type three Arc reactor with a Badassium core."

Clint smiled and asked,

"What is your most embarrassing moment?"

"when I pissed inside my suit."

Natasha asked, "have you ever killed someone?"

"I have killed many members of the terrorist group the ten rings and facilitated the death of Obidiah Stane and Ivan Vanko."

This time Thor was the one to ask, "How does it feel?"

"The effects of the truth serum are strange to say the least I feel a compulsion to answer a suppression of worry and an inability to lie. Furthermore I feel unable to express emotion right now."

Then Black turned to the group, "okay, let me flush him of the truth serum, here" before pouring a strange mildly glowing concoction down tony's throat.

Quickly conjuring a bucket and stepping back, we watched emotionlessly as Tony vomited into the bucket. Before remarking, "Why did you have that much metal inside your body?"

"A missile exploded and I had shrapnel inside my body, following that the previous version of this," he said tapping the device embedded in his chest, "did not have a badassium core, but instead a core of paladium, a heavy metal. And got a decent amount of heavy metal poisoning."

"when the Doctor comes, I will see to having that cleared up more effectively, anyways, do you think that we should interrogate him now?"

"He is Asgardian," remarked Bruce, "we do not know if it would effect him."

"An Asgardian really, I will have to see how Asgard is doing." Joe muttered, before wondering, "I assume that the only other person here dressed like him would be the other asgardian. Why don't we test it on him?"

Before anyone could object, Thor was bound to a chair and three drops of the clear fluid was forced into his mouth.

"Name, Age, in earth years and address?" he questioned.

"Thor Odinson, 3,000 midguardian years, the Palace, Asgard."

"Ask away."

"why did you come to earth?" asked Tony

"I was banished after attacking Jotunheim, by my father who wished to teach me proper responsibility." the demigod answered.

Natasha was next, "Why did you attack Jotunheim?"

"Because I felt like killing something, and Jotunheim is said to be our enemies."

Clint cocked an eyebrow before asking, "Didn't anyone tell you that that was a bad idea?"

"Loki did warn me that attacking the Jotuns would have consequences. However I did not care."

Bruce's face contorted before he asked Thor, "Why would Loki say that?"

"Father told me that he was the son of the frost giant king who he killed after he let them into Asgard."

The group questioning Thor did not notice the mild glow beginning to emanate from Joe's eyes.

As the questioning ended, Harry finally decided, to interrogate Loki.

Sitting on the chair with the three drops of veritaserum on his tongue, harry began the interrogation.

"Now can anyone record this for me?"

JARVIS was quick to respond in the affirmitive. The recording started the interrogation was underway.

"Silencio," he intoned, flicking the spell at Thor. " Loki, please state your full name, Age and place of residence."

"Loki, I have been referred to as Loki Odinson. I am 2,900 midgardian years of age. I currently operate out of a S.H.I.E.L.D. Laboratory that I have enchanted to be ignored."

"Why did you attack Manhattan?"

"I was not in control of my body, my body was ordered to attack by the Chitauri Queen her master, Thanos. I was able to allow myself to be captured after I was hit on the head by Rogers, rather than escape as the entity was commanded to do."

"why did you attack Puente Antiguo?"

"After my coronation, Thor's friends, decided that he had to be brought back, despite his banishment, I sent the destroyer to keep him on earth so I would not have to deal with civil rebellion on top of the other duties that I was covering."

"Tell me about the events leading to your coronation and the subsequent departure of Asgard."

"The Allfather was to enter the Odinsleep, and Thor was to take the throne. I believed that he was too arrogant and brash to be king. So on the night of the announcement I goaded Thor into attacking Jotunheim. I had sent word to some guards to warn Odin of the event. I did not anticipate Hiemdal allowing Thor to leave without stopping him, already having been told of Odin's edict on on Thor not being allowed away from Asgard.

I tried to stop Thor so that he would not go too far, but I was unable to. However, during the excursion I noticed that the Jotun around me did not give me frostbite and I was temporarily turned into a Jotun.

Thor was banished until he regained Moljnir. During this time, I discovered that a sorcerer May accidentally achieve magic at a young age if they believe themselves in danger. II researched the effects of this on shape-shifters being one myself and found that at a young age you may… forget your own original form and are reminded by contact, with the original being or and artefact of their magic. However, I had been in the form so long that I always returned to my Aesir form when I let go of what ever I was holding.

I confronted Odin about this in the Vault. He told me of his plan to use me to bring about a lasting treaty between Jotunheim and Asgard. It was this explanation that lead me to understand why the Allfather allowed Thor and his friends to attack me when we were young, he wished to create a king of Jotunheim that is subservient to the Asgard.

I was enraged but after a while I had calmed down. Odin had entered the Odinsleep and I took over the throne. I did my best to keep the realm in order, but I knew that should Thor return there would be a civil uprising against me so I told him that he had to stay on earth.

I also commanded Heimdal to prevent anyone from going to earth. However he let Hogun, Fandrall, Volstagg and Sif go to Midgard. To prevent them from returning I sent the Destroyer to threaten but not kill anyone. I did not even kill Thor when I attacked him, I only disabled him so that he would have to wait until Odin awoke to return.

Unfortunately this allowed several Jotuns who had come to talk about repayment for what happened due to Thor to steal the Casket of Ancient Winters, and were about to attack Odin. So I killed them, and took the attack as a declaration of war. Hiemdal would not let me pass, so I froze him. I them used the Bifrost to channel the power of the Casket to freeze Jotunheim and kill them. However Thor, fool that he is. Arrived in time to stop me by destroying the Bifrost. My explanation of this was garbled as it seems that the Jotuns places several Curses of Madness on the Casket.

The Curses led me to commit suicide by falling off the Bifrost. However, I did not die and was found by Thanos and the Queen of the Chitauri. Thanos was able to find out what had happened due to my crazed ranting. He then forced the staff upon me, and took control."

"Tell us what you can of the Chitauri invasion."

"After Thanos found me he was going to kill me but since I was so injured I could not leave. At that point I was delusional and was ranting about how Thor had betrayed me. Thanos then forced the staff on me. I was healed and we began trying to send me to the location of the Tessaract. After this I stole the Tessaract and used the staff to take over a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. He was then sent to steal a metal needed to stabilise the portal while I distracted S.H.I.E.L.D. Rogers was able to capture me and the blow to my head allowed me to take control of my body long enough to let myself be captured by S.H.I.E.L.D.

Following this, the entity used the opportunity to fracture the Avengers and damage them by killing one of their members. Then the entity effected escape and began the invasion. I stayed back to protect the portal. However, Surtr was able to defeat him."

"Now for why I silenced Thor. Were you abused by Thor, and abandoned by The Allfather and his wife when in their care?"

"Yes."

Joe's "We are done here." was accompanied by a bright, dangerous glint of his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Joe was currently waiting next to the helipad, reading a book in the lost Harrapan language, while waiting for S.H.I.E.L.D. The books were interesting a series of photographs showing detailled stone tablets. To the rest of the group the most interesting parts were the many diagrams of humans with strange markings on them.

Far above them in the Helicarrier Clint and Natasha were preparing the Quinjet to pick up the team, "I think I've seen him before, the man who knocked out Loki, he was at Budapest." Clint Commented

"I remember him to, he was the one who told me that you were hiring." Natasha replied.

"He told me where you were hiding, I would have never been able to find you without his help."

"He seemed oddly comfortable with helping us find each other."

"anyways let's get going."

And with that they took off, dropping towards the helipad on the roof of stark tower.

As they landed, the chair Mr Black was sitting on as well as the footstool he was using vanished from under him as he stood up. He purposefully strode towards the jet, the door, opening at his feet as he entered. The pair in the cockpit even with their inability to sense magic were able to sense his rage.

Far away in the Sanctum Sanctorum, the Sorcerer Supreme, Stephen Strange had finally found the source of the immense power and rage, though he had strangely found out that even the Eye of Aggamoto could not see the man, he was flying towards the storm of magical energy the pure magic was invisible to the mundane but it was bright as the sun to him. The only being he knew of that could produce such sorcery was a man that he had once met known as Hēisè, he was The Ancient One's teacher any while not a Sorcerer Supreme was powerful enough to defeat them without the aid of any spirits such as Aggamoto.

He hoped that he was correct. He Clea had warned him that Dormamu and his forces were stirring, and they set their sights in him yet again.

Joe however was stepping onto the helicarrier striding through the aircraft. As he passed the identification scanners a large number of things happened.

Fury was staring at his computer screen in shock as result after result poured in about the man who had just entered their ship. There were well over nine thousand results, this was unheard of!

As Joe entered the briefing room he was able to utilise his occulumency. 'The monks in tibet knew their stuff,' he thought.

The team finally met up in the conference room, Loki was unbound and Everyone was shooting Thor baleful , who was entering the room raised an eyebrow. "What he do to you, and why is Loki unbound."

Natasha was the first to turn towards Fury, "Loki was unbound because he was under some form of mind control, and we were able to interrogate him."

Before she could continue, Steve cut in, sill glaring at Thor, "and Loki was abused by Thor and his parents because he was adopted."

Banner, whose eyes were dangerously green looked Fury in the eye, "From what we can tell, Asgardians age at 1% the average rate of humans. So we can assume that Loki has undergone more than a thousand years of abuse."

Fury looked at Thor in loathing, before asking the team about the new person.

"I am Mr Black, you have no use for my first name, I have gone by many names in the past, I was on leave from my job, a work related incident you might say and was accidentally pulled into your dimension though the dimensional wake of the destabilised wormhole. That is really all you need to know about me. Though I still don't know your names."

"I am Tony Stark, Also known known as Iron Man,"

"Steve Rogers, Captain America."

"Bruce Banner."

"Natasha Romanoff, Black Widow."

"Clint Barton, Hawkeye."

"Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D"

"Thor, Prince of Asgard."

"Asshole, anyways, I would suggest…"

Before he could continue, a man flew into the room, phasing through the walls, "Hēisè," he cried, "It is you! Dormammu attacks again, I wish for your aid!

Black dropped his head into his hands, mourning the loss of his time, sighing he turned to the man, "where should I meet you, and when." he asked.

"As soon as possible, Clea will meet us at the Sanctum Sanctorum!"

Joe quickly gazed into his eyes, pulling the location of the manor and information regarding Dormammu from his mind before turning to Fury, explaining that he had to leave.

"Why?" was the response of the african american.

"The union I am a part of is multidimensional, my colleague asked me to cover for her, and I assume that this is what she meant," he answered, before mumbling about giant fire demons and vanishing with a small pop.

Meanwhile Loki had pulled out a scrapbook with pictures of Mr. Black on it and began writing in it.

"Is that a…" began Fury, before Stark answered, "Yes, Loki is a Mr. Black fanboy! Though he calls him Surtr."

Meanwhile, Joe had appeared just outside of the Sanctum Sanctorum, walking towards the place and towards a woman, with oddly white hair yelled at him, "Who are you!"

"I am Hēisè" he said, unknowingly slipping into the Chinese used by Strange, "Your friend asked me to help you with some minor fire demon by the name of Dormammu?"

"yes, he is attacking from my home dimension by the name of the Dark dimension."

Quickly looking into her eyes, he pulled out the relevant information, and teleported to the center of the small town.

Here a group of people were chanting some sort of summoning ritual involving several components and human body parts.

"Meh, guess I couldn't save them." becoming the avatar of death really changed a person.

The group started chanting and then they started dancing and then… wait is that a monkey on a unicycle?

While Joe was confused by the appearance of a monkey on a unicycle in a fire demon summoning circle, Dr Strange and Clea managed to catch up to him.

They too were stupefied by the use of a monkey on a unicycle when he asked.

At some point he was sure he saw them sacrifice a six foot tall rabbit.

Eventually after several hours of the group cavorting around, Joe and Clea looked up from their game of Poker to see that they had finally managed to complete the summoning even though Strange had attempted to stop them.

"Doesn't he know that any high level ritual is usually sealed from external magic, his attacks would do jack shit!"

"He is the more of attack first think of the consequences later kinda guy, what I love about him really. Though Stephen says that you are strong enough to kill my father, so afterwards I am going to have to stay in my home dimension to govern it properly. I wont be able to see Stephen again." Clea mourned.

"Why don't we talk about it later, I might be able to do something so you guys can keep in contact."

"Really?"

And then the sky ripped and tore leaving behind a portal showing an odd being very bulky seemingly made of pieces of rock with a fireball for a head.

He sent ahead an army of odd creatures, one of them oddly made of glowing light, 'a light demon, odd those are quite rare.'

He brought out Caledfwlch, swinging it through his ranks of demons cutting them down though he often missed the light demon.

The Army was being decimated before him. A few seconds later Clea and Dr Strange got over their shock and began attacking.

Joe began clearing up the corpses, tucking them into one of his pockets to use later.

But before he could do much, Dormammu attacked he struck hard and fast against the force of nature but Joe was skilled enough to deflect him before returning with an overhead slash.

Dormammu was parrying him effectively, however, Joe with his enhanced strength, speed and reflexes was extremely fast. Unfortunately, the energy being was strong and hard to destroy.

Joe thought back to the last time he fought an energy being, Pessimism if he remembered correctly, and he absorbed it into his scythe.

Deciding to do it, he flicked his scythe out stabbing it into the demon's gut before sucking the energy in, but instead of storing it within the blade he sucked it and Pessimism into himself, returning the scythe into a normal enchanted blade.

He was surprised by the appearance of the light demon behind him and the swing of the blade separated the head from the torso. The essence of the being sucked through the scythe into the wielder.

Joe crumpled to his knees as the energy flowed through him, the mark of flame on his palm becoming outlined with a thick black mark and becoming red in color. On his other hand, a thin white band of light appeared.

Quickly he summoned the remains of all the demons, gathering them into his coat pocket, before looking at the portal.

He thought to his ring, asking his inanimate mentor for advice. 'what is that?'

'that is a temporary mystical unraveling of the barrier between this universe and that, utilising your scythe you should be able to achieve a similar effect compared to how Grim does his portals.'

He then noticed some tingling in his hands, noticing the marks he thought to the ring yet again, 'what are these things?'

'similar to how you absorbed Re'em blood, Werewolf saliva, and Vampire saliva as well as the special properties of Kryptonians, you can absorb the powers of energy beings by absorbing their life force. You currently have the ability to cause extreme bad luck to any person, the general powers of a kryptonian, the abilities of a werewolf, the abilities of a vampire, control over fire, light and darkness and minor control over ice that can be improved over time. However you are unable to be affected by kryptonite, sunlight or silver.'

'Interesting,' he thought. Before quickly conjuring a a small sphere of inky blackness and a sphere of light with his other hand, he sheathed Caledfwlch.

Joe turned to the pair before asking them what they thought of the situation.

Clea was moping crying out in fear of all the paperwork that she would have to do.

Strange was consoling his girlfriend, he knew the pains of paperwork.

Black just thought back to that handy charm that kid had given him, the shadow clone.

It had been a couple years since Naruto had showed up, and he hadn't really had much need for them after the training trip, the only thing he really had done was was round up the tailed beasts and move them to the summoning plane, in their own little areas.

Being able to send a few hundred clones a day to deal with his paperwork was quite helpful.

Finally they all began to calm down and clean up the place, Joe fixing up the buildings causing them to be repaired with simple taps of his scythe.

When he completed his work, he sat down for a while before pulling out his zippo and calling his girlfriend.

"Hi Kara! How are you?"

"II'm doing fine, The Professor and Henchgirl are remodelling the TARDIS to be able to cross dimensions rather easily, he already has time done. Though he is wondering how to move the entire TARDIS from place to place."

"The TARDIS is like a small dimension on it's own, so why not just move the door across time space and dimensions?"

"That is a great idea! I'll tell the professor immediately!"

And with that the call was shut off.

He looked over to Strange and Clea who were yelling at each other while they walked about a Morganna Blessing.

As they approached him he asked why they were so angry.

"Some woman by the name Morganna Blessing is in love with strange here and claims that she was married to him in their past lives, I think that Strange wanted her and would be happier with her but he won't have it. Especially now that I have to leave."

"She wants to leave me because some lady claims to have been with me in my past lives and she won't be able to visit me because she needs to do work!"

"I could anchor a portal from this dimension to to yours but My associates and I would know if this Morganna Blessing was reincarnated and kept her memories, let me check."

As he walked off, the two looked at each other, eyes wide and jaws dropped, "Did we just meet Death!"

After bringing up the paperwork for this world, he looked through but could not find any mention of a Morganna Blessing reincarnated with their memories intact.

"Well, looks like we have a psychopathic stalker here, the papers say nothing of anyone in the last several thousand years being reincarnated with their memories intact."

With all that cleared up and no trace of the battle left behind, Joe and the others started wandering back to the Sanctum Sanctorum.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry were walking to the Strange mansion, being in the hurry that he was he did not get much of a good look at it, it was relatively modest for a manor, very boxlike and compact, the walls were made of large stone blocks up to the half way point of the first floor, and along the vertical edges of each wall. Over that up till the roof were bricks painted a light cream colour.

Under mage sight the house was a different story.

Each of the stone blocks and every one of the roof tiles were glowing with the the heavy runes needed for warding. The wards here were extensive from having those without magic unable to see it to the massive wards to stop magical intrusion.

He was meandering through the streets a little bit in front of the mansion, Strange and Clea, his advanced senses allowed him to hear that they expected some kind of payment for defeating Dormammu.

In his mind a few hours in the library would have been enough. For an immortal, knowledge was really all he needed.

He looked at the house again, having learned how the magical eyes work, he was able to look through the walls and make sense of the massively expanded insides.

The house was mostly divided between three uses, artefact rooms, libraries and living space, however there were several ritual rooms and a few large storage rooms.

All he really wanted for payment was to spend a few hours in the library and artefact rooms.

With his watch he could read the books and his hexQuarters should allow him to understand most of the enchantments on the artefacts, in fact they could understand the magic used by the Deathly Hallows.

The Deathly Hallows were very simple in truth, the wand only negated most spells used on the wielder and cast spells that could not be blocked by shields, the invisibility cloak only had self repairing charms and a special enchantment to replenish the magic in the demiguise fur.

The stone was the most powerful, and the only one that used death magic in the least, it was partially in the afterlife and whenever someone is called it creates a golem of mist based on the the image of the person summoned.

Joe walked into the house and sat down in one of the chairs. Before turning to Clea and Strange.

"As you know since you have approached me for aid, I require payment. Secondly do you wish for me to set up a Nexus between this dimension and the dimension that Clea comes from. For this I will require payment. Should I do this for you I will spend one day looking over your library and artefact rooms."

Quickly skimming across Strange's mind he picked up mention of a powerful scrying tool by the name of the Eye of Aggamotto, he made sure that it would be placed in the artefact rooms.

The terms were set and Joe was lead to a small room in the center of the Sanctum

Sanctorum where the portal would be placed.

He first procured two round mirrors each about as wide as a door was tall. That was surprisingly difficult, he eventually had to use an old masonry spell to merge several mirrors together to make the pair. Eventually he managed to create the circular mirrors and add stone borders.

He then placed them back to back, and began carving a large number of runes on it before charging them, he even included part of a fedilus charm, so that it could only be seen by Strange and Clea. He finally separated them, and placed one on the wall before teleporting himself and Clea to the Dark dimension.

Hanging the mirror in the location suggested he brought out his scythe become cutting though the mirror. Suddenly the glass began wobble and the image began to turn black and red swirls began to appear before the portal finally managed to level out leaving behind the image of the other mirror.

Harry stepped though the portal and found himself in the Sanctum Sanctorum, Clea quickly following. He began walking towards the Library He stopped in before touching his watch, a quick pull on the knob and time stopped.

He spent, what felt like to him several years in that library, it was the most extensive one regarding magic in this dimension and had quite a bit of knowledge, magic was pretty static over the different dimensions, and Joe was one of the most knowledgeable at the moment.

The enchantment sections were something he had never read before and being immortal, knowledge is all he really wanted. Money and stuff, meh, he could do that himself.

He looked over several of the artefacts, a nice cloak of levitation, a ring that had an immense ability to store magic, a potion that could cure madness and several staves and swords with interesting capabilities.

The Library was the most interesting, especially the scrolls that were warded, with him being out of current time, the Wards could not detect him.

He read about lost civilisations the different gods and goddesses of this world.

He found a lot of situations very similar to himself except they became gods over time and did not suddenly discover that they were immortal, though there was an ancient Vampire who became immortal and could not get rid of it.

He mainly focused on the magic used here, turns out almost no one here used their own magic. Natural magic was produced magical animals, and to a minor extent all living things.

Sorcerers usually used ambient magic, thought hey could call upon magic from specific sources, Sorcerers who became gods basically just had the magic of the universe they worked inside of at their disposal, local deities had the magic of their worshippers.

Joe was special in this regard because not only does he have his own magical core which was large enough to surpass most local deities and was still growing.

Though he would have to check after defeating Dormammu, he did not know what the effects of absorbing a demon powerful enough to be counted as a minor god were, on top of the large amount of magic he absorbed from the light demon.

Most of the spells used by the magicians here were in three categories, binding, explosions and elemental effects.

Well on the plus side he learned a lot more about elemental manipulation.

The only other major portion was enchanting, and that was something that Joe drank up greedily.

However the single most important scroll was a focus on the mind arts to help him organise his mind and improve his recall.

Joe spent several hours properly sorting his mind so that the massive amount of knowledge would not make him forgetful.

He managed to cover almost everything, a few trips back in his home dimension and he would be fine.

He began looking though the lore on the magical creatures next, the magical creatures were surprisingly rare in this universe, and the only dragons are a small number of Greater Wryms.

However beyond the occasional presence of a Greater Wrym, nigh omnipotent beings are extremely rare in the world he came from.

He could safely say that he was one of the few beings that could detect magic off of the planet earth.

Nicholas and Pernell had been giving him some instruction in Potions, Runes and Alchemy, and he was grateful for that, he wouldn't have been able to create the nexus without that knowledge.

Though After reading about the theory of how these people enchanted portals, he had a much better understanding.

He even snuck back and hexed the portal so Strange would always exit upside down.

He was bored so sue him.

Finally he came the strange Orb of Aggamoto and the Eye of Aggamotto, he looked over them, they were both very similar though the Eye had a limited range.

The eye was a localised pulse of magic on the astral plane that worked much like sonar, but with the ability to see in color, which was due to the magic used in the pulse as well as the ability to see though walls, wards and cloaking abilities.

The overall effect was an 'all seeing eye' though at a very limited range.

The Orb however had the effect of sending an Eye to send back images, releasing a magical bolt along the Astral plane which exploded releasing a pulse that acted in the same way as the pulse from the eye.

For all intensive purposes, Harry did not need the eye whatsoever, his training to create the prosthetic eye allowed him to similar things without any additional tools.

Finally Joe decided to call it quits and walked out.


	5. Chapter 5

Joe was quite bored, he had another two days to waste before Kara arrived, and three before Death returned.

He was wandering though the SHIELD archives when he came across a mention of mutants.

"This looks like fun."

He apparated onto the deck with the crack of a whip, before concentrating, levitating and rocketing down along the runway towards New york city, leaving behind a crew of shocked SHIELD agents.

Flying at supersonic speeds, the air funnelled around him, the tracking spell he had used before taking off leading him almost due west, though also a fair bit north. Seeing the oddly shaped mansion he plummeted from the sky, the added durability of Re'em blood and being a mix between vampire, werewolf and human he landed on the front lawn forming a small crater beneath his feet.

As he rose from his crouching position, several small turrets popped out and locked onto him, Harry quickly flicked a finger placing an old ward on himself, it was designed for arrows but stopped bullets just fine.

Harry was walking to the front door when the x-men burst out.

"Hello, I wanted to talk to the professor."

The group looked quite sheepish as they shut down the defenses and called for the professor, though the wolverine still tried to attack Joe.

Raising his eyebrow he grabbed the clawed mans arm before flicking him away.

He might have forgotten his strength.

The other x-men were staring dumbly at the hole in the concrete wall. A wall reinforced with several layers of steel.

Xavier came to the door spotting Joe, "Oh, hello there, Who are you?"

"Hello, I am Mr. Black, nice to meet you. I was quite bored and though that hanging around here for a while might be fun." he replied.

"Odd, I can not seem to see your mind. Oh well come in."

As Joe wandered about, the rest of the team stared at the hole in the wall and the still unconscious Wolverine. Before yelling at Xavier, "WHY DID YOU LET HIM IN?"

I know him, he is one of the few people that I know who is completely immune to my telepathy, though it took me a while to recognise him, he still has this odd effect about him that makes me unable to remember his features.

Harry on the other hand was walking into the mess hall, and spotted several people rushing in from the front door, walking over to them he introduced himself.

The man at the lead of the group looked at him before answering, "We were at the front door, either way, I am Scott Summers, Cyclops, Here we have Ororo Munroe, Storm this is Anna Marie, Rouge. You punched Wolverine though the wall."

"What is the last guy's name?"

"We actually don't know, His mutant ability is to regenerate and produce claws from his knuckles. However at some point a metal known as adamantium was grafted onto his skeletal system. Later he was shot though the skull with a a bullet of the same metal. He healed but his memories were lost, he only joined us because professor x was able to unlock what we know of his past."

"Hmm, let me see."

He mentally asked his ring, which gave him his name.

"From what I could find out his birth name is James Howlett. Though I know for sure that he enlisted in the army at some point look in the service records if you want to find more."

Leaving the stunned group behind him he ambled off, talking to the other mutants.

Wolverine who showed up several minutes late Charles having awakened him and somewhat explained the situation.

Staring at the dumbfounded group he asked, "Hey, bub. What happened."

"He said your birth name is James Howlett, we don't know how in the world he knows what you name is but he said that you were born James Howlett and served in the millitary."

"How the hell does he know that!"

Surprisingly it was Xavier who awnsered, "His personal timeline is not quite in the same line, when I first met him he had already talked to me a lot. He might have met you in his and your pasts."

"Too bad he can't fix my eyes."

"Ask him, he might surprise you."

"What!"

Joe however was talking with Robert "Bobby" Drake, the iceman, about Cryokenisis. Joe was introducing Bobby to the techniques used to teleport from peice of ice to another peice of ice.

"Where did you learn that?"

"I know a Yuki-onna by the name of Haku, she kept getting hunted by some pesky ninja so she created what she calls the Demonic Ice mirrors to teleport through and loose them. She faked her death a few years ago to join me."

"A Yuki-onna?"

"A snow spirit."

Unable to respond to that, Bobby's jaw dropped. Joe did not really care and walked away.

He was slowly ambling toward he single source of magic in the building, it was oddly corrupted the holder was female, the mage sight told him that much but not much else.

He eventually met with the girl, and introduced himself, " Hi I'm Joe Black, nice to see another magic user here."

"The only magic I know is Chaos magic."

Joe remembered that, He had a few books on it in his home universe, it was the only magic that Wizards had to channel, though as Harry he picked up the ability to produce it after killing Trigon and the demons that popped up in the professors lab. He still did not know how Pencil summoned one into the kitchen.

"Ah, I know a bit about it, what can you do?"

"The farthest I have gotten is using the Chaos to randomise my probability powers creating Hex bolts that randomly change things into other things, though I normally focus on the idea of harmless."

"Hmm, I have a few books on Chaos magic lying around, I could pass them onto you, but they are very dangerous, I would rather like that you accompany me for a while while I am in this dimension."

The girl asked for a while to think, she quite liked the idea. Someone as powerful as him, and he was obviously very powerful, could easily protect her and he was offering magical training.

"Though, I doubt you are 100% human… No human on this planet has a self contained magical core like you, you might have been blessed by a powerful Chaos Spirit at some point."

"What do you mean!?"

Stalling for a second, he asked his ring, before answering, "Yes, you were blessed by a Chaos Spirit, Chthon to be exact, the single strongest user of the Chaos on this planet. However, the blessing gave you something that almost all humans don't have, a reserve of magical energy, allowing you to cast spells from your own power.

I really think you should come along, we would be able to tutor your Chaos skills, and we need someone to deal with the pesky little demons that pop up in the Professor's lab."

Joe decided to give Wanda some time to think, while he wandered the halls, finally he came across the young woman from earlier, Anna Marie, noticing her shying away from contact he asked her about it.

"My powers allows me to drain the powers and life force of another being, and I do not want to cause any problems." she answered."

"Oh, hold on, let me see, I'll call the Doctor about it."

He pulled out his Zippo and made the call and was soon answered.

"Hello Mr. Black! The T.A.R.D.I.S. is almost done. They will be leaving the day after tomorrow, anything you need?"

"Ah, I met a nice person here who has the ability to absorb life force and special abilities from other people with a touch, one problem, she can not control it and it is always on."

"Send me a blood sample," She responded, "I should be able to have something put together in a few hours, tomorrow evening, I will send it with the group when they leave, something like this might not react well with multidimensional flooing."

About an hour later joe had collected several vials of blood and sent two along to the Doctor.

Poor Scott was running up and down the mansion searching for Joe.

He finally found Black and Storm chatting about weather manipulation. At the moment he was advocating using simpler changes to greater effect.

"…. I know that smiting your opponent with lightning is great and all but you could possibly just throw them into the air with a strong enough updraft, flip them upside down and let them fall."

"But lightning allows you deal with opponents quickly and it takes less energy than some of the other abilities, like hail."

"True, but lightning is loud, eye-catching and limited to one opponent. Wind is quite silent and not much of an issue to make it widespread. Hail on the other hand is only really ever useful in winter, it takes far less energy to make, and not only does it stop your enemy from seeing you, and can be used to take out many of them, however in the summer it gives away the fact that you are there and it would take up too much energy to keep up a good sized storm.

"Interesting, never really thought about that, though I am sure my flight is as efficient as it gets." she said.

"How do you do it?" he asked.

"I use the updraft method that you were suggesting I use on enemies."

"I am sorry to say this but there is a more efficient way though your method is what I would recommend.

More experience weather manipulators can form solid blocks of wind or ice, it is useful as a weapon, though It takes a lot of practice, I knew this one wind manipulator by the name of Aang, he was a client who needed my personal touch, before he died, he would move around, using a ball of wind, he called an air scooter to get around.

However my favorite trick might be beyond your abilities, I temporarily become one with the air and teleport, though it takes massive amounts of energy and focus to acheive an elemental state, it is quite worth it."

"Becoming one of the elements?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's possible, though I am not sure it it is because of my abilities or if it is just a progression of weather manipulation in general, but it took me a good few human years to get it." He commented, he had been traveling a lot mostly between planets while before he left, and unless he made a conscious effort he usually said human years instead of just simply years.

While the stunned Storm maiden was contemplating the possibilities Scott managed to strike up a conversation with the incarnation of death.

"I heard that you were helping people out."

"My good deed for the day, you have any issues?"

"Cant control my power, I can shoot concussive force from my eyes."

"Meh, you have some way to deal with that without my help. Plus I don't get anything out of it."

"What do you mean 'get something out of it'?"

"In exchange for helping rouge I get a few samples of her blood, I hired Wanda and I got some decent insight into weather manipulation from Ororo. I helped them all, in this dimension I cannot actually do something for free, unlike my home. The person I am covering for set that standard."

"He seems to be quite greedy."

He was finger flicked into a wall and blacked out after hearing "She! You imbecile! Why do you think all of Us are male!"


	6. Chapter 6

The Alarms blared, before they were silence and no-one could hear anything. Seconds later, the x-men were in the front lawn, Joe was too, but no-one noticed.

Floating just above the lawn was a man in red tights and some purple armor as well as a helmet.

The helmet would stop the Professor's method of telepathy, he picked up electromagnetic emissions from the brain but Joe long since figure out how to use Legilimency on any nerve ending in the body.

He had gained the power from his vampiric heritage. He had also managed to merge the ability with a super-sensory charm, and after the few weeks it had taken him to get used to it, he was able to sense anyone within ten miles of him and if he focused he could increase the range. He was currently working on a version that incorporated the scrying technique from the orb he saw in Strange's home.

With that he could possibly read any mind in the dimension if he so chose.

While he was contemplating, the x-men began to battle magneto, Scott was firing crimson energy from his eyes, and storm was using some of his advice, firing small needle shaped hailstones at the man.

Joe was sitting and contemplating Magneto's plan, the man wanted to turn the whole world into mutants, which involved kidnapping Rouge, a slight annoyance slipped over his features, a deal with Death must always be finished and he had no reason to resurrect her.

A light release of his power was felt.

Erik Lensherr remembered that feeling the very touch of death, but this time more predatory, he found the source, his eyes widening at the at the sight of the man, he had only seen him once before at the corner of his eyes his power grabbed his armour and he rocketed towards his base, a metal bar grabbing rouge and pulling her along.

Joe's pulled the location of his base from the megalomaniac's mind, before casually teleporting there. Only one person saw him, a woman with black skin and red hair.

As Magneto entered he dropped from the roof. Joe took a second to get his attention, in his preferred manner of course

"Excuse me obviously gay person the woman is under my protection, please release her into my custody!"

Magneto turned to his second in command, aiming to place Rouge into the machine, "Mystique kill him!"

"I am sorry, but I will not kill my teacher." she responded coolly.

"Wench know your place, KILL HIM" He raged rushing towards Mystique.

Unfortunately he tripped and ended up falling down into control panel of the mutant machine, dying instantly. Joe stepped over him, and grabbed Rouge before seemingly stepping into the air.

He vanished into the night, leaving behind the base. Many of the Mutant were disoriented, however Mystique was contemplating the words echoing in her mind that her teacher left behind.

Humans fear what they do not understand, remember that child.

It was those words that lead to Mystique's revelation, Magneto had only been making the Humans fear them more, Now It was time to do this properly.

She looked over the group and with a few tricks she remembered from her teacher and took control.

She rounded them up, and instructed them to ally with the X-men, There were not enough anti-human mutants without them so their reputation would be improve quickly, She was hoping to contact her teacher to set up a place.

She immediately had her new minions regroup. She on the other hand was heading towards Xaviers.

Meanwhile Joe was cleaning up the institute, he hit it with a high powered repair spell and he was done. However as the last piece fell into place his Zippo began to ring, quickly answering the call he was greeted by the Doctor, "Mr Black, I managed to isolate the genetic abnormality in the blood sample, it turns out that the energy conductive layer were accidentally formed above the skin, just have her drink this potion, it will place the conductive layers under the skin and simply intend to absorb from the people to touch and the power will be absorbed.

And with that a vial shot out of the flame.

Passing he vial to Rouge who drank to contents eagerly though cringing at the vile taste. Suddenly her sin began to glow, radiating heat before the flames burned off the skin… and her clothes.

Quickly conjuring a screen around the woman he left towards his room.

In the room he layered a series of privacy wards if only to make sure no one entered. He pulled out the vial of blood from rouge and laid down on the bed before drinking it. He quickly queried his ring for any changes.

"Surprisingly you did not gain her powers, but rather your skin can now channel magic, allowing you to drain magic from the air as well as magic from other beings, luckily it seems that the Vampiric aspect manipulated it such that it requires intent to activate."

'Good' He thought, before pulling down the wards he turned in for the day.

However it was early the next morning that someone knocked on his door. Opening it he invited the woman in. He recognised her from magneto's memories.

"Hello Raven, why are you here?"

"Thank you Sir, I must ask of you one favour, we wish to create a settlement of mutants, there is a town for sale on the Texas border, we wish to buy it at settle there in peace."

'This would be a good chance at expanding the business into another dimension. Hmm' coming out of the pensive state he turned to the woman, "I might be able to, under two conditions. This town will be under my name, there will be a business built into it, you will have to take the position as the manager of that branch and be Black Ink's liaison in this dimension. Do not worry you will be paid."

Raven was in shock, Magneto's death was the single greatest thing that happened to her, "Of course Sir"

He pulled the knowledge of the town from Raven's mind, teleported there and bought the town within hours. Pencil and architect were drafted to get the town up and running, the architect only preparing the blueprints and the rest done by a few construction firms.

Raven was given a Zippo to communicate with Henchgirl back on the Island.

While the town was being planned, Joe was preparing to leave towards S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, mostly it was just saying goodbye, Magic took care of tedious things like packing and travel arrangements.

Wanda decided to go with him, if only to learn how to control her powers. She was waiting for him at the front gate.

Since Wanda had not yet learned to fly or teleport, Joe was taking his motorcycle to the landing zone, most likely the Helicarrier.

He pulled the bike from his coat pocket, before, seating both himself and the Witch on it. Starting it and heading off, he woke up mortis and the ghost horse's translucent outline flared around the bike before he took to the skies.

He left behind several stunned watchers, "Did we just play host to death?"

He had received the means to send back information on where to land the T.A.R.D.I.S.. He was given a homing beacon, the thing was a triangular section with a wide and clearly marked with a red line, all he had o do was put it on some flat ground with the red line facing an empty space large enough to hold the T.A.R.D.I.S. shell.

"Hello Fury, my wife and two children will be arriving in this dimension soon, I need to ask if I can land on this ship and if so, is the ship EMP resistant."

Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. thought for a while, before answering in the positive.

Placing the homing beacon he stepped back and crossed his arms behind his back.

The tracker began to glow before pulsing the light every few seconds before a whirring noise was heard. And slowly the form of a helicopter faded into view.

"I see you have the chameleon circuit working Doctor! How's Kara doing?" Joe yelled.

A blonde blur sped out of the craft followed by a pair of darker blurs.

"Kara! Tim! Raven! How are you doing?"

"Mostly well," Kara responded, "Though raven has been having a hard time dealing with Grim."


	7. Chapter 7

"Yes, Grim is a little lazy, though, he should listen to you." Joe chuckled, "However, I do hope you have a few things for me?"

"Yes, here is your new scythe, and a potion, Henchgirl wanted you to test, it, apparently you told he about some shapeshifter that liver here?"

"Yes," he muttered distractedly, observing his new blade, occasionally flexing his magic through it. The handle was a pale silver, and felt oddly like a humming bark, almost alive, but that was just the amount of power running through the moonwood. It was capped with a small Mithril axehead on the bottom as well as a skull like top blade was an odd black, almost like solidified darkness and carved into it was the most complex runeset he had ever seen, noting the rune for blood he cut his finger along the length of the blade and dripped the blood onto the rune.

The blade glowed, releasing a bright crimson light, he tested it by creating a quick short range portal, before coming back, slipping the scythe into his glove. As he dropped onto the ground he grabbed the two women, leading them towards the main ship, the T.A.R.D.I.S. was rolling itself into a corner, out of the way for the most part.

Harry was leading them into a couple of rooms, and helping them set up, after explaining the situation so far he… invited Thor to fight her. He was going around selling tickets to watch the matchup, and made quite a bit of money.

While Joe was was waiting for the fight the next day, he was relaxing in his room, deciding to pass some time, he drank the potion, before his body began to hurt, it was like a million knives slicing him into ever smaller parts and then pain, nothing but pain, he was just one big lump of pain.

He passed out and woke up a few hours later, looking over himself, his body had not changed much. Well on the surface at least. He willed his body to change into Fury's before walking around the base, oddly his clothing had been changed as well.

Returning to his room he changed back before resting for a while.

The process apparently did not take long, fifteen minutes at most, and he had several hours to waste before he had to sleep and watch the fight the next day.

So he began experimenting, mostly trying to replicate the mutant powers, he began practicing wandless levitation charms until he could practically achieve telekinesis.

He tried to activate the kryptonian laser vision that he gained from the kryptonite, but could not. However, he found that he could channel magic through the optical nerves.

So he switched plans, and began modifying a series of spells, the piercing curse and the blasting curse among them so they could be projected as beams from his eyes, at massive speeds.

He planned to improve some of his weather manipulation skills as well as the different elemental abilities he had picked up.

He also sent a message to the Professor regarding AI and they were planning to add one to Black Castle to take care of paperwork and maintenance.

It had access to several homing burst spells that included the reparo and cleaning charms but was also outfitted with a few offensive abilities to add to the defenses.

The overall structure was not much but it helped in the day to day running of the castle and company freeing up the others.

Joe however had created about ten golems that he called Death Dealers, they took over his duties as Death when they were out of the dimension, each infused with an AI they were able to think for themselves, though since their power was fed to them from him, he could shut them down at moment's notice.

He was not stupid after all.

Right now he was in the stands he had conjured,watching Kara and Thor get ready to fight.

"FIGHT!"

And with that signal, Kara blurred into motion, her fist slamming into Thor's gut, as he stumbled back, he heel followed racing up as she span, throwing Thor into the ceiling.

She disappeared appearing floating just above Thor and bringing a harsh elbow on his spine, the sickening crack could be heard as he hit the ground.

Kara walked off stage, not even winded.

Joe met up with her, meeting at the runway to properly spar.

It was after the morning spar that Harry had time to relax, Thor was in the infirmary,Wanda, Tim, Raven and Loki were trading ideas about magic for a while.

Kara was with Natasha and Pepper in an intense "Girl Talk" session and one Maria Hill was due to join them.

Thor was in the infirmary.

Fury, Tony and Bruce were still in the sparring chamber.

Fury shock at the easy defeat of their most physically inclined asset.

Bruce and Tony were both in shock of the sheer un-augmented power.

Hawkeye was keeping an eye on Kara.

Joe was bored.

So he continued working on his powers, it would take about a week for Thor's injuries to heal.

In that week (with a little bit of fiddling with time) he had managed to achieve acceptable (to him) control over his powers.

Thor would be ready the next day, and they would leave, Joe, Kara and the other were getting ready to leave.


	8. Chapter 8

The group were on the airstrip on the top of the helicarrier, as small civilian craft was moved onto the runway.

The T.A.R.D.I.S. had long since left, Pencil and Architect took it towards the town that Joe bought, getting it set up as the Headquarters for Black Ink in this dimension.

Loki and the kids would arrive as soon as Kara and Wanda were ready.

Joe himself was playing with a Yo-Yo and a slinky, with Stark, Banner and Thor staring at him, open-mouthed.

The original device designed to send Thor and Loki to Asgard was a single two handled coupling containing the Tessaract with minimal circuitry basically a minimal grade guidance system.

Since the others had decided to come the Tessaract had been installed into a small airplane that was purchased and modified, which included a special form of self oxidizing fuel and an air supply.

As well as a self destruct feature.

As the group of seven individuals entered, they saw the inside of the craft, the walls were laced with circuitry glowing a mild blue and there were five seats in the Back, Kara and Joe, with their flight experience were chosen as the pilots.

The aircraft taxied along the runway, and about 500 meters away from the Helicarrier the exhaust of the engines began to glow blue, the jet suddenly accelerating before it vanished releasing a shockwave of glowing blue light.

As the aircraft appeared in the skies above Asgard, Joe and Kara began to pilot it towards the bridge that was all that was left of the Bifrost. Using it like a runway, the pair landed the plane, skimming just above Heimdal's head.

The landing was smooth, only a few bumps and they settled the door opening and the stairs folding out.

Thor was the first out, followed by Loki, Tim, Raven and wanda, Kara grabbed the homing Beacon for the T.A.R.D.I.S. and the tessaract. She and Joe exited.

As he got off the jet, Heimdal's eyes widened, "I… Could not see him!" he mumbled.

Kara primed the jet's self-destruct before throwing it away from the bridge.

The explosion buffeted them even at that distance.

The explosion was noticed by Odin who came to the bifrost as fast as he could.

Joe who was waiting at the gates looked at him in distaste, allowing himself one final scan of the Tessaract with his magic before he turned to Odin.

"I am unsure of wether I should give this to you."

"WHAT!" Odin screamed in rage.

"SILENCE! I am a keeper of the balance! And with your actions more than a million deaths have come before their time!" As he raged a black aura began to grow around Joe, creeping along the ground

"HOW DARE YOU BLAME ME FOR LOKI'S ACTIONS!"

"YOU IMBECILE! Loki has been more severely treated by Thor than he would have had he been raised by Frost Giants, and you did nothing to help him! Frigga At least showed some compassion!"

The Aura began to grow opaque and the only thing anyone could see were the glowing green light from his eyes.

Gungnir seemed to be straining away from Odin.

"He has saved your kingdom three times over! You should be on your knees thanking him! You should learn humility Odin!"

The only thing holding the Black Taint from Odin was Gungnir. And all of a sudden the spear broke itself from Odin's grip and the spear flew surprisingly into Frigga's grasp.

"I have been studying this just for this you know. The Markings of Arhimain, they can reduce the power of any being to nothing!"

And with that the Blue barrier around Odin failed and he was covered in the black and red markings.

"I send you to learn a lesson and for years forty and six your powers shall be bound you shall live as but a man, in your place your wife shall rule for The Mother must tend to her Children."

And Odin vanished in a bright blue light.

Turning to the asgardian behind him he spoke again the power fading from the air around him, "Loki, I heard you talking with Kara, Wanda and the others, If you do wish to join us, we will not stop you, however no matter you choice I am giving the transcript of the interrogation, I dare say that this information will have the minds of Asgard changed about you."

Loki asked to ponder the choice for a while though the scroll was given to Frigga as well as a single vial of veritaserum, as an offering to the mother goddess.

Raven was invited to the library and Sif escorted a giggling Wanda and Kara around was bored, after Banishing Odin to Sri Lanka, He did not have much to do, he had spent some time seeing the sights but nothing much had interested him.

Spotting the library he wandered in, inconspicuously making copies of the books he did not have, nearly tripling his collection.

He saw Raven reading up on some old books, and tagged them with a copy spell as well before sending the bag of books to Black Island via Zippo.

Joe was about to leave the market when he saw one final shop.

Walking in he looked around before he saw the shopkeeper.

"In this dimension too?"

"Yep!" he remarked before dumping a large pile of books, scrolls as well as a specific one that detailed advanced mind arts including telekinesis.

"I also have some armour that you could use, though it will take a while for them to be fitted."

Having long since learned not to resist he accepted the offer and after being measured, began to read the scroll, he had managed to levitate small marbles around his hand by this point but not much more.

By then The Shopkeeper came out with the adjusted armour, placing it on a stand, the armour was mostly Basilisk hide but had a layer of moulded mithril plated covered it. The mithril was stained to give it a gunmetal hue.

It also included a hooded overcoat with an obscuring charm over his face and the coat itself made from the shed hide of Jormungandr, one of Loki's experiments as a child, the snake was well over a thousand years old, the oldest Basilisk in existence.

The cloak was so powerful because any magic that was used on it just made it stronger.

The outfit also came with boots two bandoliers a belt, as well as as a large supply of pouches and skins.

His gauntlets had also been modified. Previously the piece of armour were simply enchanted gloves made in the same style as plate armour. Needless to say they were completely re-constructed.

The new gauntlets reached to his mid forearms, the inside was lined with basilisk skin, however it was the outside that was changed the most.

The previous thin metal plating was now changed, now it featured thick segmented and specially articulated five millimeters thick and absolutely encrusted with runes his gloves not only stored weapons but could be linked to a room to summon any object within said room instantly.

He had of course set up the linking rooms in his library back on black island. He had also tasked the professor with providing Hermione with a remote that would allow her to travel to the past.

He was planning to give her the chance to create a copy of every book in existence for his library.

Should he really let a WPMD (Walking Person of Mass Destruction) mess around with the timelines… in a single dimension?

Nah, he should do it in multiple dimensions because who could leave a resource like that untapped.

The project, and the massive supply of elixir of life prepared for her to allow her to complete her task was still in progress, though it would be done within the next few months.

In fact, the Architect had called the project his greatest creation, the entrance was a portal to a dimension utterly devoid of life, which Joe had bought, the coordinates to it were put under fedelius so no-one would find it.

Finished his shopping he ambled of, this time finding himself in the in the training grounds.


	9. Chapter 9

Deciding that he wanted a good spar, he challenged a few of the asgardians hanging around.

Needless to say they accepted.

The group squared off, the six asgardians and Joe in the middle of the training grounds.

The largest asgardian was the first to move, swinging his axe at an angle to attempt to cleave the end-of-all-things in half Joe, seemed to vault over the blade of the war-axe, his armored feet slamming into the face of the warrior.

Even as he did this a spear-wielding asgardian tried to stab him, but harry was too fast. Grabbing the pole he pulled the warrior towards him.

It was not long before his swinging fist came into contact with the side of his head.

The third and fourth asgardians came at once from both sides, they and two others were the only ones conscious.

But it did not last long, as he slammed his fist into the ground, he shook it under their feet, breaking their stride.

It was then that harry used his shape shifting ability to grab the their feet, before swinging them around, later launching them at their allies.

The defeat of the six asgardians by an un-winded Joe was only seen by a single veteran of the last convergence, an old man. But something about the faceless warrior sparked a memory within him

It was mere hours before all of Asgard knew of the warrior, a nameless man who had fought along them in times long past, only clad in black.

Since the Architect had finished his work on the town, he and the Professor would be arriving soon.

He decided to turn in, floating into the sky before vanishing in a sonic boom.

Frigga looked at the Tessaract, after extracting what had happened from her children she was monumentally displeased with Thor, Gungnir, seemed natural in he hands.

She was currently finding out the extent of the damage done by the Frost Giants when they attacked those years ago.

They had already found a few Curses and spying charms left behind in the palace.

The people were beginning to accept her as a leader, perhaps it was because they had no-one else to look up to.

It was not long before dawn broke over Asgard followed by an odd whirring noise. Joe was the first to greet his companions, who he guided to his room, the odd blue creation transformed into a closed chariot, not uncommon to the streets of Asgard, as it trundled behind them.

It was not long before the Professor set about enchanting Joe's armour, and the Architect was conscripted to aid in the re-construction of the Rainbow Bridge.

The armour came out of the room with a slew of new enchantments.

The armour was enchanted to increase its resistance, to keep him at a comfortable temperature, to absorb all forms of energy not within his visible spectrum.

The helmet was specially enchanted like Mad-eye's eye and not only provided him with 360 degree x-ray vision but also heat vision, night vision and a special combat heads up display that also highlighted things that were hidden.

The armour also allowed him to channel spells from any point, even releasing an explosion like pulse from his entire surface.

Each piece was enchanted like a broomstick, and then enchanted to produce the Protego Leviosa shield to cover his entire body.

Not only that but the shield was also modified to act like a bubble head shield and protected him from radiation.

The Scythe he had been given had been updated as well, apparently the scythe given to him was the base model before the extra features.

It had changed now.

Rather than like the old scythe the new scythe had six combat forms, a scythe, sword, longsword, assault rifle and snipe rifle. Thankfully the designs for the weapons had been given by Kara and the Goblin nation.

The Scythe was unchanged, the black metal, Which he now knew to be Stygian Iron, was inlayed with runes of Imperial Gold. The Handle was Moon-wood traced with Fey Silver.

The sword was very different, it was a Japanese katana, the handle six inches long and a two and a half foot blade. The blade was made of the same materials as was the handle. However, with the right application of intent it could form into two blades and be wielded as such.

The Longsword was an english bastard sword, it was a two handed sword with a four foot blade, the materials were the same. However the blade could not be split.

The Assault Rifle was different, it was about a foot and a half long, and about a foot from the front a hole opened through the bottom half of the rifle, holding the trigger and other mechanisms. It could either fire out bullets from an un-ending supply or fire in the form of spells. He could spit this into two SMGs.

The Sniper Rifle was different, the scope was enchanted to help him aim but the actual design was simple, it was a simple box like design, that could fire rounds in similar fashion to the assault rifle but could hit anything you could see with the scope, which meant a distance of ten miles. The bullet would phase through any obstacles before impacting on the target.

However the process took several days, enough for the Architect to repair the Bifrost, and Kara and Wanda to re-appear from their extended break. They had appeared slightly dazed and their hair and clothes messed up. Joe could smell them on each other.

Tim had long since left back to earth using the TARDIS, and Raven had just arrived so they were ready to leave.

Joe decided to pay a visit to this Fantastic Four he heard about.


	10. Chapter 10

A faint streak of multicoloured light raced down from the sky, impacting in the middle of a foggy central park, faint indentations forming on the ground as Joe was launched from Asgard. Wanda had gone to Black Island, and Kara had returned to the Watchtower back in her home universe.

Raven had decided to practice magic with Loki for a while and Tim was already at Sanctuary, the small city he had bought to house mutants and spread Black ink into this universe.

The business plans were going well, the most used product at the moment was a potion that cured the common cold, potions were always easy to hide, just put it in a bottle labeled herbal remedy and state that it relieves the symptoms.

Poison Ivy had been a great help with that, she had provided them with a series of special plants to invent new potions.

All the potions had some of the Atlantean special sauce in them to make them taste nice, well, except for the professor's, his still tasted like a men's urinal for some reason.

Harry still did not like the Bifrost, it reminded him far too much of port-keys for his liking.

Either way as the clearly magical mist slowly dissipated around him, harry surveyed the skyline. It was very… different from the New york of both his home universe or Kara's.

The skyline seemed far more developed, though he supposed that if the buildings were demolished every other month the would allow for it to be redeveloped.

They also had commissioned several robots from Reed Richards to let them build more quickly.

He continued ambling through the streets, heading towards the Baxter building. The Fantastic Four had rented out the top six floors of the place for their own use.

He was, however, oblivious to the watchful eye of a doombot. One that was sending a signal to Latveria. Doom himself turned to the screen when he spotted the cloaked man from the corner of his eye. His face was blurred even through the optics of the doombot, he wore black jeans, with a black shirt and a trench coat that almost reached the ground.

'Doom knows of this one, many of Doom's tomes have mentioned of him, for he is Death, Destroyer of worlds.' he pondered.

Joe eventually arrived at the Baxter building, well just outside it at least, before tapping the intercom for the top six floors.

"Hello, this is Mr. Black, here to visit the fantastic four… Hello?"

A female voice sounded from the machine, "This is Susan Storm, Why do you want to come here."

"I read about you in the S.H.E.I.L.D. database and wanted to meet you, is that a problem?" He asked

"Err, wait a minute, let me get back to you" after a little while, with loud noises occasionally emitting from the intercom, the woman returned she answered, "Yes, the other allow you in."

Wandering though the doors, he quickly located the only elevator that went to the top six floors of the baxter building and stepped out, before making his way towards the entrance to the area rented by the fantastic four.

As soon a Joe entered he was shocked by the sight, the room was burning and much of the furniture was crushed, two people, one made of fire and the other rock, were fighting. Susan soon showed up and after restraining them in force fields, started berating them.

Joe started laughing, and spooking the other three in the room, "Bwahahaha! thats brilliant, I haven't laughed like that for three thousand years, this is fantastic!" he bellowed, wiping a tear from his eye, "Here. Let me help you with this." The immortal offered.

"It's fi-" Susan started as he dismissively waved hi hand and the room began to repair itself, quite rapidly.

"Its fine." he grinned, "So, I read a bit about your powers on the S.H.E.I.L.D. database, but I couldn't find out much about them, really the only information was that you could turn invisible and project force-fields, Mr. Storm there can turn to fire and manipulate that classical element to some degree, Mr. Grimm is now has rock-like skin and very impressive strength, while Dr. Richards can stretch and manipulate his body shape."

Reed who had shown up a minute ago, responded, "Ah, yes. Well, we got our powers about a year and a half ago, when we went to space, we were bombarded with some form of cosmic radiation and gained the powers, however we don't really know how it happened. However, we could offer you some samples if you can at least try to cure Ben's condition."

"And what condition would that be?" He asked.

"Ben cannot resume his normal form, since he was the one bombarded with the most radiation, an his strength occasionally fluctuates, we have not been able to solve it." Sue answered.

Hmm, Give me a minute.

pulling out his Zippo, he contacted the Doctor about the situation.

"I would need some DNA sample and if possible a sample of DNA before the incident. but the Doctor is relatively sure that she can solve this issue." He explained to the now quartet."

after sending a copy of the DNA, a picture, as well as a sample of the rock that Ben's skin is made of, to the doctor he turned in for the day, rather, he accelerated time with his watch around himself so that he spent 10 hours sleeping while only a second passed for the rest of the did not take long for Harry to get the results from the Doctor, the inch thick pads of medical reports and a seal containing a large list of books, Hermione had already been sent book scouting and their collection was growing. Fast.

He wandered around for a while, sending off a few of the Professors newest inventions a series of scouting drones that would copy libraries to add them to his own.

The drones would also scan technologies lying around, he was planning to hire someone to install high level technology in Black Island, they had already bought a 'Dead' reality, a reality that never developed life, and began using it to expand. After all the Island would not last them forever.

He was contemplating who to hire, the Stark Fellow seemed a nice enough bloke… BAM! a flying metal beam flew at him, pushing him back an inch. A rocky skull peeked around the end of the beam before embarrassedly apologising, " Sorry about that didn't you there. Johnny was paying presently and thought that was coming back or to do something."

"Actually I came to give you some good news. I got the results back from the Doctor and she said that she knew what was possible to solve your problem!" he responded.

They immediately perked up, dropping the large beam he rushed off to find the others to tell them all the good news.

And so he found himself sitting with Reed Susan Johnny and Ben around a rather wide conference table, looking through the sheets that the doctor had given him.

The prognosis is relatively simple apparently the cosmic radiation had turned them into something that his dimension called elementals these beings are capable of manipulating the classical elements such as fire, air, water and earth.

Apparently since Ben was hit with the most radiation he gained the most raw power and his abilities were slightly out of control. The doctor had sealed the number of books that would help them understand their powers better.

Johnny seems to have gained the most control over his powers like to need you to do his curiosity when it came to understanding his powers.

Surprisingly it is not Ben who had the least control over his powers but rather Reed Richards. He limited himself to only utilising ability to change his shape.

Ben had already learned how to removing his rock like exoskeleton and return to his human countenance.

After quick change of clothes Ben thanked the immortal before he Sue and Johnny rushed to answer the intercom surprisingly ushering in a blond-haired kryptonian.

Kara had dropped even with Wanda and wanted to explore the city for a while. The three of them decided to leave off for a while.

He and Kara try to hire me to retrofit the island, However he insisted that he would be too busy.

It wasn't long before Kara and Wanda dragged Joe bodily out of the Baxter building. The first course of action was to visit some shopping districts around the city.

It was several hours and scandalous outfits later that trio decided to rest a while.

Good restful relaxation was however interrupted by an oddly dressed teenager.

The red and blue spandex clad team was chasing and even more when he dressed man who was flying around on a purple hover board of sorts in green armour cackling maniacally.

The strangely named Green goblin since he did not look like a goblin asshole was throwing around small orange spheres that exploded on impact releasing an odd green gas.

Grumbling himself he excused himself from the impromptu date to hopefully deal with the situation in a more civilised manner.


	11. Chapter 11

The two costumed men froze I was a streak of red light you between them, they turned to look at the source of the beam and we're shocked to see A young man yelling at them for disturbing his date.

"what do you think you are doing?" He asked yelling at two people in front of him, the spandex clad teen staring at him from where he was hanging. The so-called Green goblin was in much the same condition.

The armoured villain, Angered by this remark attacked the immortal.

How about his weapons were deflected by A clear she'll appear from nowhere for less than a second before he was struck by two strangely coloured beams of light.

He was able to dodge them but the impact in the building behind him, he saw the large explosions they caused.

The teenager was also narrowly missed by the beams of light, quipped, " hey! Watch where you are throwing those things."

The hover-board shuddered, shaking occupant. He lobbed a flash bang, using the bright burst of light as cover for his escape.

I was not able to make it far before he crashed in A secluded ally. This however went unnoticed by pubescent vigilante.

"what are you doing, I had that." He cried.

The wizard turned the young man and glared at him balefully, "hey kid, you are new in the Hero business are you?"

"Nope! I've been at this for a couple years now, I'm pretty sure I know what I'm doing!", He said.

"You are of rank amateur I've been dealing with hell dimensions before you were out of your diapers so listen to me when I say help is not a bad thing." Yelled the incarnation of death.

Harry then proceeded to flick the young man on the forehead catapulting him onto the side of the building.

He returned to his two girlfriends, His annoyance showing clearly on his face. "come take a walk," he grumbled.

It wasn't long before he was set upon by yet another strangely dressed individual. This one on with an odd bulbous glass like head.

"I am Mysterio bow before me!" He yelled.

Joe hung his head as he turned the man, "get another crackpot what is it that you are after?"

"give me all your money," the costumed madman raves.

"Oh so it's one of these kind of guys again," mutters the wizard, he flicked his finger in the general direction, however he was so distracted by thoughts that he never actually sent to spell but rather unfocused intent and meaning mostly just to get rid of the nuisance, the invisible cloud of energy, corrupted by death magic enacted what is a lot like a compulsion on the universe.

In short order some of mysterio's gadgets failed. Sending a metal endcap through the glass globe unfortunately crushing his windpipe.

Fortunately his SEP field was at full blast and he wasn't noticed.

It was later determined by investigators that the casings one off his gas canisters was faulty and ruled to have been caused by manufacturing issues.

On the other side of town electro accidentally burst a high-pressure water pipeline, the more the small crack creating a thin stream of water that sliced his a clean off.

Carnage having to be swinging past a young boy playing A violin the high pitch caused his symbiote to experience intense pain temporarily losing his grip on the wall unfortunately he fell into a large furnace that had been left on overnight for an art installation.

The Beast of Judgment managed to avoid any further confrontations until the next day, when he was unexpectedly ambushed by a bulky man in a skin tight organic costume.

"We are venom, you are strong! We will prove our strength!" he roared.

Joe tired of the multitude of costumed nuisances bitch slapped the villain.

Though Venom may be stronger than most, there was little that could stop a Vampire, still less that could stop a werewolf, very few things that could stop a re'em and almost nothing that could stop a kryptonian.

And Mr. Black's strength was greater than all of them combined.

So was hard to say that Venom stood any chance, as he flew out Square impacting on a temple bell the flames of the altar below consumed the symbiote and left Eddy Brock lying or ledge.

However A small amount of the Symbiote remained on Joe's hand for being absorbed into the bloodstream allowing him to better absorb the capabilities of his future foes.

However they managed to reach their destination for the day what Dr. Otto Octavius had responded to their recruitment letters and requested that they meet in one of the warehouses near the docks.

Entering the area their eyes fell upon the surprisingly clean laboratory in front of them. However there were more surprised by the man in charge.

He seemed normal enough other than the four large mechanical arms appear to be mounted to his waist.

"Hello, I hear that you are offering employment?" Said the doctor.

Kara step up, "yes our architect is not used to working with Technology and so when he built our castle he did not incorporate any modern conveniences however it has become the center for very large and thriving industry.

We hoping that we can hire you for two jobs this first being updating the castle with the latest technology available and any that you think may be useful to us.

The second is a continuous steady employment as one of the lead to research and development personnel working alongside two others.

However a large portion of our capabilities are secrets and unless you take at least one posting we will be unable to release any further information."

"however," Joe interrupted, "it is also possible to simply do the retrofit and decide if you would wish to take up the posting in our research and development department."

The eight limbed man pondered, before asking, "what resources will I be working with?"

"we can provide any and all resources that you may need." Assured Wanda

_'hmm, this is an impressive opportunity, and a chance to spread my genius.' _Thought the mad professor, before answering, "I will perform the retrofit, and if I find the job to my liking I will take up A more permanent role."

It was late that evening that Kara and Wanda sat at the end of the bed looking at Joe.

"we have been thinking," they said in unison, before Kara continued, "That Wanda should become a more permanent part of our relationship."

"I'm happy to have her," said Joe, "however I hope she has agreed to this as well."

Wanda looked slightly abashed, "of course it result in some of our more memorable experiences on Asgard."

And with that the three decided to sleep, Joe himself quite content between his two girlfriends.


	12. Chapter 12

Unfortunately his good luck did not last very long because the next day, he found himself in an odd store, labeled Mme. Webb. As soon as he entered he needed he realised what he was.

Damn children of Cassandra.

"Oh hello Dearies, anything that you would like." said the proprietor.

"you're going to send me on another quest aren't you." groaned the beast of judgment.

"actually no, however I would like to point you in the direction of a large supply of Mithril, in sub-Saharan Africa. It's known by the locals in this dimension as Vibranium. As well as sell you these books." She said.

"anything else?" muttered the force of nature darkly.

"not much, other than this guide to mixing magic and technology." Chimed the elderly shopkeeper.

Kara ended up finding a SEP bracelet, and Wanda, a pair of boots that would allow hard to fly.

However wasn't long before the trio found themselves speeding towards Africa.

They decided to fly since they could spend more time talking with each other on the way there.

It wasn't long for the touchdown Wakanda. Where they were quickly greeted by an odd man in a black skin tight suit.

A whispered "kivuli" was heard on the wind.

An older woman slowly walked out of the temple.

"this has been foretold," She said, "When The Shadow of The Stars would Reclaim his Legacy. The Council hals long prepared for this."

"There is a metal within your lands, one that does not belong to this world," responded the Being, "It must be removed lest those less kind than I would attack."

"We have faced them before and we can face them again!" yelled the man in the suit.

Joe's hair curtained his glowing, hooded eyes, "They are not the first nor last, and they will not be the most powerful.

However, I understand your worries, Wakanda will not be helpless. We will be leaving behind a gift, a spring that will restore any man to perfect health, this will last for fifty years.

But worry not within fifty years, humans will have advanced enough to colonise space and it will no longer viable to attack only a singly country."

It did not take long for the spring to be setup. It only took a little understanding of geology and the small rune set.

The rune set itself wasn't anything special, it just imbued the water with a small amount of the chemicals, he however changed it with death magic to produce dilute phoenix tears.

the spring could heal anything and he had already taken almost all of of the Mithrill, leaving behind about 3,000 tons of it for the locals. The rest was placed in the dead dimension for Black ink to use.

They had managed to find the atomic structure of the metal and through judicious use of alchemy figured out how to synthesize it.

As well as several more stable and inherently stronger elements and alloys.

Back to Joe, the springs and the Mithril was desalt with, The Child of Prophecy meandered through the town, releasing a few of the small now named Hermione Assisting Drones Collector, or H.A.D. - C.

It wasn't long before they had copied the libraries and destroyed themselves.

He also found a series of very damaged alien spacecraft, and scanned them using his Hex Quarter, sending the results back to Black Ink.

Some of the ships used an odd element to increase their ability, when exposed to electromagnetic fields it would reduce the mass of an object, not of much use but he still catalogued them, if only to help explain what their stuff does.

However one of the odd reactors collapsed releasing a large amount of the element, he quickly apparated away however the cloud of glowing material toughed an odd man in a white gorilla suit.

it was not long after he returned to his base that he fell into madness and killed quite a few of his subordinates.

Before activating the self-Destruct.

Wakanda was shocked to find a crater just outside the city, Not long after the Kivuli had left.


	13. Chapter 13

However mid-flight he was startled by an incoming calls from the Baxter building, he pulled out his vibrating Zippo and flipped it open coming to a stop in midair.

It was Ben, the only one of the group that had a Zippo," Doom is attacking us. We could do with some help he has sent an obnoxiously large army of doombots to kill us again."

"yeah we'll be there." Said the immortal.

His clothing warps into armour as he grabs his two girlfriends and vanishes, popping into thin air.

He appeared right above the Baxter building releasing the two girls before dropping to the ground his Gabriel Armour at full strength.

His scythe shone as it sliced through robot after robot.

He releases his control over his presence, letting his magical aura glow around him.

Doom the other side of the city is shocked by the sudden spike in power panicking he tries to escape back Latveria.

However the magical blast and knocked out his more delicate electronics including his teleportation system.

Suddenly he remembers an old contingency plan, a pendant that would transport him back to his castle.

As he activated he realised why he had not use this plan in a long time he forgot exactly where the pendant would take him.

The fear was very well justified, since he appeared inside a pillar in his basement and caused a large explosion resulting in the destruction of his castle and his death.

However by this point Joe had managed to kill all the aerial robots and dropped from the sky in his Asgardian armour wielding caledfwlch.

It wasn't long before he and Kara had defeated most of the doombots on their side of the city.

Wanda managed to turn quite a few doombots to their side and sent them to black ink.

The fantastic four however were using their new powers to great effect.

Reid was manipulating the water to attack doombots while Susan was doing the same with air, Jhonny didn't change much he still fried the doombots.

However it was Ben who made the greatest change he simply used sand to crush doombots by the dozen.

It was only during the debriefing when S.H.E.L.D. reviewed the security footage did they find out how one Mr Black had helped.

It was Fury who summed up the responses, "Who was that?"

Both Steve and Thor answered simultaneously "Gabriel/Surtr"

"Huh"

"Well at least in the arial half of the fighting he looked like how they described Gablriel the angel of Death in my sunday school lessons." explained Steve

Thor was quick to argue, "He resembles Surtr more during the second part, especially with the flaming sword."

It wasn't long before the information they had compiled on the mysterious mr black grew even more convoluted.


	14. Chapter 14

It had been a few days since anything major had happened, almost a week, during which, Joe, Kara and Wanda spent their time together, occasionally jumping between dimensions.

The look on superman's face was hilarious when he found out about their unorthodox relationship.

However, It wasn't long before they got pulled into another adventure.

Raven and Tim had invited their friends to Asgard and spent quite a bit of time with Loki who was helping Frigga turn Asgard into a more civilized place.

Loki especially wanted to minimise warrior culture to improve diplomatic relations with some of the other realms and in fact this was a great boon to Asgard since it had allowed them to better interact with the Norns and generally raised their political standing.

Even there military forces have been greatly improved.

They had begun incorporating tactics and more weapons than simply their melee swords and axes, and their armour developed expensively.

Joe had given them some of his less powerful directed energy weapons as a sort of peace gift.

Well actually he just set up a branch of black ink to trade with the Asgardians.

it would not take long, only about one Asgardian lifetime to complete Frigga's plans, especially with Black ink helping out.

Joe and his girlfriends had been asked to inform Jane of her boyfriend's downsides, the current situation and in the end have he stop her relationship with Thor.

It took quite a while and an in depth explanation of how the longevity imbalance would effect their relationship, But they managed to stop her from hating Loki and break up with Thor.

However Joe decided to stick around for a while and while at their latest testing ground managed to wander into a Spatial Anomaly. and ended up somewhere. the portal itself had closed up behind him and he was lost for a good while.

however what ever spatial anomaly had put him there had screwed up his death magic so he was limited to this using the jumping through the portals which were warped by his death magic, through space and surprisingly time.

He found himself among a society of aliens seeding the creation of Mutants as well as several asgardian wars, where his skills in weapon use grew and he learned how to use several new weapons as well as improve his ability at boosting his physical prowess with magic.

He meandered through space and time, passing though several eras and learning quite a lot of lost magic, he even managed to increase the level of poison in his blood by being subjected to a not inconsiderable amount of poisons and toxins.

After a very enlightening trip he finally had enough and used the Universal Remote to get back.

Some how managing to get back he placed the remote in the warded box before teleporting to Asgard where he saw his family and his kids' friends fighting off the incoming invaders.

Raven was firing spells at the incoming arial attackers, he was so fast that her spell fire looked like a continuous stream of rainbow light.

Tim was wielding a new weapon. ever since he had returned Caldefwitch to his dad, he had been given a new weapon, a staff that could change size and shape, as well as become any weapon.

he was using it to summon and control several golems as well as transfigure anyone he toughed into stone.

Cyborg and robin were working together, taking down villain after villain, though they were not nearly as effective as the Blacks. Starfire was simply hovering raining down plasma on the incoming hordes.

he jumped into battle and began cutting down the hordes of enemies.

"73!" Kara yelled at him

Pulling out his pair of Kusari Gama, he jumped into the air before cutting down twenty and switching to caledfwlch he unleashed an arc of flame at his opponents cutting down a quick twenty more. when he touched the ground, he ran forward before using the scythe to reap about 30 of them.

"82." he countered playfully.

Kara was quick to retort by freezing a large group of invaders before shattering them like glass.

Joe grabbed his old trident, the one he had picked up the last time he was pin balled around space and time, pulling back his arm he let the let the three pointed spear fly.

The spear impacted on the leader, however, several other in it's path were cut through.

Suddenly Joe saw a man that looked oddly like two-face quickly noting how he was apparently draining life-force from Jane, he teleported, his scythe swung slicing into the enemy, and draining of his power.

Joe was surprised at the lack of energy, crouching over the corpse before straightening up and sending Jane to Friggas side with a flick of his wrist.

He did leave behind the strange glowing rock.

several of the newer Asgardian war-machines had been helping the warrios combat the incoming forces and were easily repelling them.

Deciding to finish the battle, he flung himself into the air, before unsheathing Cadefwitch and letting loose a massive arc of flame, incinerating the incoming re-enforcements.


	15. Chapter 15

Joe was resting in the Medbay, it did not take long for him to recuperate but he wanted a good night's sleep, and the time retardation field kept waking him up.

He was quite tired after the three wars, so he had slept for three days and nights.

Unfortunately while he was asleep an ancient evil stole into the school, before implanting one of the students with a malicious entity, before vanishing yet again into thin air.

halfway across the world, in England, Merlyn commanded his trusted servants, the Captain Britain Corps, to attack Xaviers Institute for the gifted and retrieve Jean Gray.

as they arrived, Joe was awoken by the influx of magical energy as well as the intense pressure on his mental shields from Jean.

He jumped out of his bed, and donned his clothing with a thought even as he melted into his shadow he appeared in the courtyard.

Surprising the attackers he managed to stun them using a spell that he picked up that simulated G-Shock, something most enchantments did not work around.

Using a trick he had picked up during his wanderings he slammed his hands onto the ground before pulsing his magic into it, using the power to summon blocks of dense crystal around the warriors.

He was about to wake them up even as the corrupted Jean Gray attacked.

Used to fighting energy beings he teleported behind her and drained her of the energy with his scythe.

turning back to his captives, their mouths open in shock from the show of strength.

As his gaze bore down on them, he growled, "Who sent you. Why. And where can I find them."

"Never!"

deciding not to waste time he dragged one of them into a small room, after about ten minutes of screaming he came out and took the the skies.

Flying across the atlantic he slammed into the ground near Glastonbury tor.

His wand flicked out before releasing a spell slamming into the ground just in front of the door, causing the earth to form into a spike and smash the door in.

Stepping in he could not sense the mage. But Joe was not to be stalled letting him Mage sight scout around him he sensed magic forming a weakness in the world.

He strode up to it, his scythe appearing in his hand even as he brought is down to slice into the fabric of space and time.

Unfortunately the scythe struck the floor of the tower.

Unknown to him this broke Merlyn's link to the Matrix, and absorbed the energy into himself expanding his already considerable reserves to a a near infinite amount.

Then the information flowed.

Billions of minds all of them his released their knowledge into his mind.

He barely had the presence of mind to activate his Fedilius cloak while he fell to the ground in pain. One of his minds gave him the answer to what had happened.

This person was himself from another dimension who had been adopted by a vampire, a pair of gorgon and a wizard from another dimension and happened to learn a type of magic known as The Kaleidoscope, which allowed the movement from dimension to dimension.

One of the subsets of the skill was to be able to draw power and knowledge from your "Alternates", and Merlyn apparently brute forced something like this.

It allowed him to draw on the power of other "Harry Potters" as well as their knowledge and abilities, it also imprinted him with a small part of their personalities.

Fortunately for him Joe's Death magic allowed him to simply draw on the knowledge and power without killing his alternates as Merlyn had done.

He finally woke up, apparently had teleported to a small barren island. he felt his Zippo vibrating.

Pulling it out and flipping it open the green flames almost exploded int his face. "JOE BLACK! WHY HAVE YOU BEEN IGNORING YOUR ZIPPO! ME AND WANDA WERE GOING CRAZY SEARCHING FOR YOU! ITS BEEN THREE DAYS!" As Kara continued to rant and Joe tried to explain himself, while he was listening he used a technique from one of his other alternates to split his attention and organise his mind.

He realised that the old library system was not going to work so he used a system a harry who had been adopted by the Delacour family and re organised his mind like a computer.

Allowing the HUD to settle into his vision, he sorted all the information according to subject and the alternate that they were from.

As Kara calmed down he answered again.

"Yes Kara, I'm sorry i worried you and the others but i can't quite help it, there was a magical accident involving Merlyn's tower and I got knocked out when I absorbed the knowledge and power of several billion alternate versions of me.

Meh, I'll take out Merlyn and then I'll get back to you.

He used the Kaleidoscope to move to the Otherworld, spotting Merlyn he stunned him.

Knowing about Merlyn's cryptic tendencies he let his Telepathy enter his mind, Merlyn's magical shield not stopping the psychic intrusion.

Leaving the virus in his brain he simply found what he was looking for. Apparently a person named Necrom used something known as the Anti-Phoenix to cause Jean to go crazy.

Noting that the threat was over, he returned home.

However on Ee'rath the Necrom looses concentration and looses control of the re-animated Thor, and dies from a well-aimed swing of Mjolnir.

A/N : The first harry is from Fate's Gamble by lupine horror, the second, Lucky Harry by Pyrgus


	16. Chapter 16

Returning to the institute he decided to take Wanda and Kara on a date but as thanks for allowing him to stay with them, he gave the X-Men a scrying bowl.

The scrying bowl was something he had made a while ago when experimenting with Parselmagic, he used the runes for sight and distance in parsel tounge instead of normal runes to allow a person to find whatever they wanted to, and was not blocked by any non-parselmagic wards.

As he left for LA with Kara and Wanda (Wanda had wanted to visit for a while now), Ororo took a look at the bowl, seeing the symbol she dropped it in shock.

As Jean barely managed to catch it with her telekinesis, the others turned to Ororo.

"What was that!"

"The symbol… it is only ever used by Apophis!"

Joe, Wanda and Kara were resting and watching a movie in man's Chinese theatre.

"So Kara why did you let me join the union? I mean, it was up to you…" Asked Wanda.

"Simple," Kara responded, "The three of us are immortal if we chose to be… I won't age as long as I have sunlight, Joe won't age period, and well he is Death. and you can change your age whenever you want… if we didn't spice things up every now and again, lit would be very boring."

After that the date went fine, though the food was quite expensive.

it was the next afternoon that Joe was ripped from his nice peaceful day.

His zippo was buzzing, so he pulled it out and flipped it open. "Black here."

"Hi!" remarked the Professor, "I hope I didn't bother you but… the Engineer and I were talking and… wethinkthatitwouldbeagoodideatorebuildthecastle."

"What?" Joe asked. He understood the question but he night have misheard it.

"We want to rebuild the castle."

"Ok, though i'll be sending you a few thinks that I learned from my alternates." he responded.

and indeed he was in a room knee deep in shrunken tomes all filled with knowledge he learned from his other lives.

he had also experimented with a few of his powers, including the ones related to shapeshifting and Elemental Magic.

finally he used Alchemy to turn a summoned sheaf of paper into a large sheet of paper and a rock into a blueprint tube.

finally dumping the plans for a few things including a few potions he wanted made a couple different power sources, some new wards and a couple magical items. he put it into the tube and conjured a large trunk. he expanded the trunk and packed all the books in there.

sending it to the Architect, Professor, the Engineer and Henchgirl, he finally got to bed.

He woke up early the next day and used the Kaleidoscope to go back to Black Island, place the cornerstone, and anchor the wards.

At least the draconic wards got rid of the ruddy Australians.

A/N : the draconic wards are a reference to dragon child by dragen, though that can only be found on


	17. Chapter 17

Joe had taken residence in the T.A.R.D.I.S. parked on the surface of the helicarrier. he was taking a break for the last week before the Head Death of the dimension returned.

However it wan't long until his week of R&R ended… Abruptly.

A woman snuck into the the room stealthily creeping into the room, her blade slid from her scabbard.

However, while her cybernetics hid her mind well, the muffled thoughts were still heard by Harry.

He was easily able to make out hostile intent.

He let loose a blasting hex in her direction however with her super human reflexes she was able to dodge the incoming spell.

Wanda was awoken by the commotion, and flung a hex bolt at the assassin.

Harry was able to pull the assassin's name from her mind - Gamora - and cast a discrete tripping hex on her.

Wanda took the opportunity and launched another hex bolt managing to catch her un her upper arm.

The green woman exploded into smoke leaving a small green beetle in her place.

Conjuring a bug jar, harry was able to catch up to the assassin and capture her in the jar.

It was not long before the bug was rounded up and sent to Henchgirl through the Floo.

However it was not long before Thanos realised his left hand was missing. he had been warned of this by his Mistress, and had planned well. he brought the Infinity gauntlet to bear using the mind gem on his captive.

A surprisingly docile Annihilus.

Annihilus had been captured in the negative zone, using his infinity gauntlet to stun him.

He commanded his mindless minion to attack mr Black.

It was not long before the lord of the negative zone was flying above the S.H.E.I.L.D. helicarrier.

However it wasn't long before the effect of the Mind gem wore off on the ruler. He stalled for a second however he was close enough to the helicarrier to be engulfed by Joe's massive Aura.

Scared by the threat, he instinctively created a shield to block it but, he did not realise that he was not in the negative zone.

The antiparticles collided explosively with the normal matter destroying him and his equipment leaving no trace.

Far overhead in space Thanos was seated on the control chair of sanctuary II.

He viewed the destruction of his pawn, the man would eventually turn up again and escape to the negative zone surviving there until the the dimension was destroyed… Though his control rod was destroyed, so he may die.

Enraged he launched one of the ranged weapons systems.

Unfortunately he accidentally activated one that was being serviced by several engineers.

And an important part had just been taken out.

the device shook before the energy was released… Explosively.

The explosion set of a chain reaction completely destroying all of the weapons systems, forcing Thanos to fight in person.

as he and his warriors entered the landing craft he had the remaining engineers repair the ship to return to Titian.

He touched down in Manhattan, in front of a surprisingly small fighting force, then the one in front _moved _he seemed to flicker before he was behind his lines, a void-black scythe in his hand.

Thanos was enraged, he brought his gauntlet to bear, only recently had the last piece been collected the Aether.

The six stones glowed before releasing a beam of pure energy.

Joe faded out of view, even as the energy beam blasted through the after-image, before he appeared on Thanos' arm, swinging the sword-form of the death scythe upwards cutting though the gauntlet and up into Thanos' arm, before letting it decapitate the Mad Titan

But the scythe still let Joe absorb the powers of the stones, awakening his ability as the Beast of Judgement… the End of Immortality… the God Slayer… The True Death.


End file.
